Glitch in the Oasis
by unmei0wa0fushigi
Summary: Riku and Sora explore Destiny Island and discover the quirks of living in a video game. The formatting got messed up... -_-


Yay!! My first video game fic! I basically decided to make this because I want to prove that I CAN  
  
write fics without J-Rock in them. So there! :P Also because I have nothing to do since my cousin  
  
hogs my PS2. All he does is play Tenchu all day! And Kingdom Hearts 2 is coming out in about 2  
  
years... And... And you have to pay a MONTHLY FEE to play FFXI!!! *weeps* Squaresoft has been  
  
corrupted by Disney!!! ;_; *ahem* Anyway.... MAJOR OOC AND NO COUPLES! You have been warned!  
  
About the title... Oasis = Destiny Island, since Destiny Island is supposed to be a paradise and  
  
an oasis is also something of a paradise. There is a glitch in Destiny Island that lets Sora and  
  
Riku think for their own. Yeah, I'm trying to be smart with my titles. I'm a pretty sad person, ne?  
  
These are scene changes ~*~*~*~*~*~ There are footnotes on the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic nor am I affiliated with anyone mentioned in this fic!  
  
Everything belongs to Squaresoft and Disney Interactive! But one day... one day.... *evil grin*  
  
~*~ Glitch in the Oasis ~*~  
  
by belldandy3  
  
Riku and Sora walked around Destiny Island's dock for the fifth time. They were extremely bored.  
  
Throwing rocks at the fish in the ocean wasn't as fun as it normally was. They didn't want to  
  
climb on the trees, especially since Sora realized how strange he looked when he climbed tree  
  
trunks. Riku sighed.  
  
"This place is so boring! We just do the same thing everyday!"  
  
Sora blinked. "Wha?"  
  
"This island. It's so puny. There's only two main sections in this **** place."  
  
Sora was very confused. "Wha?"  
  
Riku sighed. "Nevermind... Hey, wanna explore?"  
  
"Explore what?"  
  
"The ocean. Let's see how far we can go?!  
  
"But... but isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"We'll take a boat!"  
  
Riku ran beside the dock and grabbed a boat. He dragged it into the ocean and jumped into the front.  
  
Sora slowly walked up to the boat and sat behind Riku.  
  
"There might be sharks," Sora whined.  
  
"Then I'll throw you into the water as a distraction while I escape."  
  
"Riku!!!"  
  
Riku stuck his tongue out at Sora and started paddling. They were about 10 feet into the deep water  
  
when they hit something.  
  
"What the ****??" Riku yelled. He looked around, but he couldn't see anything blocking the way.  
  
He tried to paddle the boat forward, but it wouldn't go any farther.  
  
"AHHH!! It's a shark!!!" Sora curled into a ball and started rocking back and forth. Riku  
  
sweatdropped.  
  
"It's not a shark, you idiot." Riku jumped into the water. He knocked the space in front of him.  
  
His fist hit something, but it made no sound. He knocked a few more times and turned back to Sora.  
  
"It's a wall! An invisible wall!" (1)  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup, feel it."  
  
Sora slowly crawled to the front of the boat and reached forward. His hand felt nothing, but he knew  
  
that his hand was touching something.  
  
"Riku, I'm scared. Lets go..."  
  
"Wait a second, don't you think it's strange that we've never found this before?"  
  
"Well, maybe it's only in this area?"  
  
Riku swam a bit farther. He dragged his hand along the wall as he swam. He stopped when he was about  
  
5 yards away from the boat.  
  
"It's still here!" he yelled, "I think this is a pretty large space to never notice!"  
  
"Maybe we haven't went this far from the island before..."  
  
Riku quickly swam back and lifted himself into the back of the boat.  
  
"We haven't went this far? That's pretty pathetic. We're only a few yards away!!"  
  
"I don't care! We're getting out of here!"  
  
"You're pedaling this time."  
  
"What?? Riku! You're such a bum!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After getting off the boat and dragging it beside the dock, the two boys started wandering the  
  
island again.  
  
"Maybe we should tell the others about the wall?"  
  
"We can't tell the girls," Riku replied, "They'll freak out and scream for an hour."  
  
"Wakka will try to be brave and find the wall, but he'll probably drown or something," Sora  
  
snickered.  
  
"Well, I guess Tidus would be okay."  
  
They walked to the tall, wooden platform that Tidus usually trained on. He was swinging his wooden  
  
sword again and seemed to take no notice of Riku and Sora. Riku walked up to the boy and tapped  
  
his shoulder. Tidus kept swinging his sword.  
  
"Hey Riku! Wanna duel?"  
  
"No thanks, but we found out something cool!"  
  
"Hey Riku! Wanna duel?"  
  
Riku sweatdropped. "Err, no. Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"Hey Riku! Wanna duel?"  
  
Sora was starting to get really scared. He was watching the conversation a few feet away.  
  
Riku tapped Tidus on the head. "Oi! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Hey Riku! Wanna duel?"  
  
Riku slowly backed away. He grabbed Sora and ran off the platform. Tidus kept happily swinging  
  
his sword.  
  
"What's up with him?" Sora mumbled as he glanced back at Tidus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tetsuya Nomura was very tense. He was currently assigned to design the characters of Final  
  
Fantasy XI. FFXI was going to be an MMORPG (2), so he had to make different designs for each  
  
type of character. He was stuck on the Hume.  
  
"All the Hume I've made so far are old and hairy," Nomura mumbled, "I need a Hume that looks  
  
young and fresh..."  
  
He felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around. It was the new mail boy that was hired  
  
yesterday.  
  
"Umm, sir? There's something wrong with the Kingdom Hearts characters."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, they're starting to think for themselves. At least Riku and Sora are. Customers are  
  
complaining that Sora isn't following their controls. Sony's getting pretty pissed..."  
  
Nomura cursed and immediately jogged over to Square's 'Secret Laboratory'.  
  
"Damn it! I knew I should have modeled Sora after Gackt!! I never had these types of problems  
  
with Squall! (3)"  
  
Once inside the 'Secret Laboratory', Nomura watched the behavior patterns of Sora and Riku.  
  
Something was definitely not right.  
  
"What could it be?" Nomura mumbled as he pondered over the situation, "Well, I guess desperate  
  
times call for desperate measures."  
  
Nomura pressed a shiny, green button.  
  
"Send in our Secret Weapon..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's in this place, anyway?" Sora poked the cabin-like building that sat in the middle of  
  
the island. It was about two floors tall, but it never seemed to serve any purpose. Riku and Sora  
  
were sitting on the roof of the cabin.  
  
"Probably just a pile of junk."  
  
"Maybe. Isn't strange that we never noticed this thing before?"  
  
"Yeah, and the ocean thing."  
  
"It's like we suddenly realized all these... these oddities on our island."  
  
Riku gasped. "Sora! You're using big words!"  
  
"I am?" Sora's eyes widened. "Maybe we're just getting smarterer!" Sora grinned proudly.  
  
Riku sweatdropped.  
  
"Right... Wanna check what's inside?" Riku jumped down to the front door. "Maybe there's  
  
something interesting?"  
  
Riku went inside without waiting for Sora's response. Sora jumped down and followed him  
  
anyway. The cabin looked a lot bigger inside than it did on the outside. There was a lot of empty  
  
space and almost nothing seemed to be inside of it, but there was something in the corner that  
  
caught the boys' attention. It was a glowing circle on the floor. (4)  
  
"I-I think that is what the foreigners call... ee-leck-tri-citee." Riku sighed. He never  
  
understood those darn foreigners.  
  
"Ee-leck-tri-citee? What's that?"  
  
"It's the foreigners' replacement for the sun."  
  
"Wow! Let's touch it!"  
  
Sora slowly tiptoed torward the glowing circle. He stood beside it and studied the odd object.  
  
It showed no signs of erupting or moving at all. Sora held his breath and jumped onto the circle.  
  
He felt the light flow through him. It was warm, comforting almost. He heard a voice whisper,  
  
"Would you like to save?"  
  
Sora slowly mumbled, "No." The light died away and Sora jumped off.  
  
"Woah!" Riku gasped, "What was that??"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Let me try!"  
  
Riku jumped onto the circle and felt the same warm feeling Sora had. The voice also asked him,  
  
"Would you like to save?"  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
Everything froze.  
  
"Saving..."  
  
A few moments later they were able to move again.  
  
"Game saved."  
  
"Ooo! Let me try again!"  
  
"Would you like to save...?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sephiroth was very pissed. He was having tea with Alucard when Square sent him to this island to  
  
sort out their little "crisis".  
  
"Stupid stiffs! Make me do everything...."  
  
Sephiroth had landed on top of a tree. A very tall tree. A little known fact is that Sephiroth  
  
is rather scared of heights and there was no way for him to get down without jumping. He hugged  
  
the coconut beside him.  
  
After a few hours, he started getting desperate. He poked eyes and a mouth onto the coconut. The  
  
coconut was soon named 'Jason'.  
  
"Jason, how are we gonna get down from here?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Jason, you suck."  
  
Sephiroth threw Jason on the ground, where he shattered into tiny coconut pieces. He immediately  
  
regretted it. Birds started gathering around Jason and ate his remains. The birds had a  
  
devilish gleam in their eyes. They circled Sephiroth, hoping he'd give them more food. When they  
  
realized that he had no intention of doing so, they pecked at him.  
  
"Damn birds! Go away!!"  
  
Sephiroth tried to wave them away. This made the birds even angrier. They grouped together and  
  
slammed themselves into Sephiroth, hoping that he would fall and die. Sadly, the birds didn't  
  
realize that this was a Disney game and nobody dies.  
  
Now on the ground, Sephiroth unsheathed his Masamune and sliced all the birds in half. Satisfied,  
  
Sephiroth smirked at the corpses.  
  
"Maybe those birds helped after all..."  
  
Sephiroth cut the coconut tree in half too, just for the hell of it, and began his search for  
  
Riku and Sora.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku and Sora were at the small pond with the waterfall. Jumping on the ee-leck-tri-citee over  
  
and over made them dizzy. They went to Tidus again, except Sora was the one who approached  
  
him. Tidus kept saying, "You'll never beat Riku" over and over. Riku and Sora decided to mess  
  
with his head and they took turns talking to Tidus.  
  
"You'll never beat Riku."  
  
"Hey Riku! Wanna duel?"  
  
"You'll never beat Riku."  
  
"Hey Riku! Wanna duel?"  
  
"You'll never beat Riku."  
  
"Hey Riku! Wanna duel?"  
  
Eventually, poor little Tidus went crazy and randomly made really fake sounding laughs towards the  
  
ocean. (5) Riku and Sora were mildly disturbed by this and left Tidus alone. Sora was hopping  
  
in the pond and Riku was splashing his feet in the water. Sora suddenly stood still and stared  
  
at something.  
  
"What's wrong?" Riku asked.  
  
Sora pointed at a small hole on the left. It was hidden in the corner.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That's the Secret Place thing."  
  
"Oh, that's right! ...Why does everyone know about it if it's a secret?"  
  
"Because Wakka wouldn't shut up about it."  
  
Riku walked towards the entrance and examined it. It was about 4 feet tall and 2 feet wide.  
  
"Can Wakka even fit in here?"  
  
Sora shrugged and walked next to Riku. The boys knew that they had certainly seen enough strange  
  
stuff that day, but they went inside nonetheless. The tunnel led to an open area. It was like an  
  
underground cave. There were roots and vines all over the walls. Riku noticed some squiggles on  
  
the walls.  
  
"Hey, these are drawings!" Riku exclaimed, "This one looks like a potato."  
  
"That's not a potato! That's Kairi!" Sora pouted.  
  
Riku raised an eyebrow. "YOU drew this?"  
  
"Kairi did. It was a long time ago."  
  
Riku burst into laughter. Sora glared at him.  
  
"And... And what's this one? A chicken?"  
  
"No, that's me..."  
  
Riku laughed harder.  
  
"Hmph." Sora ignored Riku and walked around the cave. Then he saw it. The door. Sora walked up to  
  
it and placed his hand on the wooden surface.  
  
"Hey, I've never seen that before." Riku pointed at the door. He walked up to it and tried to kick  
  
it open.  
  
"Riku! What are you doing?"  
  
"There has to be something important here! It has a keyhole."  
  
After several minutes, Riku still couldn't kick it down. Frustrated, he took a matchbook out of his  
  
pocket and lit one match on fire.  
  
"R-Riku? What are you...?"  
  
Riku threw the match on the door. The fire immediately spread and enveloped the door in a few  
  
seconds.  
  
"RIKU!!! What the **** is wrong with you???"  
  
"Sora... Sora, look."  
  
Sora looked at the door, expecting to see it turning into ashes. Instead, the door remained  
  
unchanged, as if it was unaffected by the burning flames, but the fire was beginning to spread.  
  
"Lets get out of here!"  
  
"Not so fast," a mysterious voice replied.  
  
Sora and Riku turned around and screamed. There was a menacing, yet graceful man with long, silver  
  
hair standing behind them. The man rolled his eyes and hit Sora on the head.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to help you!"  
  
The man waved his arm and the fire disappeared. He glared at the bewildered boys.  
  
"You two have been screwing everything up!"  
  
"S-Sir? How come you're allowed to swear and we get censored?"  
  
"Because I'm awesome. My name is Sephiroth."  
  
"Why is your sword so big?"  
  
"The better to kill you with."  
  
Sora sweatdropped and decided not to ask anymore questions.  
  
"Well, lets just get this over with so you can all go off to your doom..."  
  
"Doom? What are you...?" Before Sora could finish his question, he and Riku were knocked  
  
unconscious. Sephiroth had hit them in the head with his sheath.  
  
"There! Mission completed! When they wake up, they will have amnesia and they won't remember a  
  
thing!"  
  
The door in front of him opened.  
  
"They're finally going to send me back. I hope the tea isn't too cold."  
  
Sephiroth walked through the door and was transported to another world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Sephiroth was in the middle of an opening. There were tall stone structures surrounding him. In  
  
front of him were stairs that led into a large building. A creature ran through the door and  
  
shook his hand.  
  
"Welcome sir! I'm guessing that you want to be a competitor?"  
  
"Competitor?"  
  
"My name's Phil. I run this joint. We are about to have a new tournament and you look-"  
  
"I'm not interested in joining. My "superiors" sent me to the wrong damn place!"  
  
Sephiroth turned around and walked towards the exit. Phil wasn't about to let this one go. He  
  
desperately needed someone to fight in the Platinum Match. He found a rope, wrapped it around  
  
Sephiroth, and dragged him into the Coliseum.  
  
And that was how Sephiroth was included into Kingdom Hearts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nomura let out a sigh of relief. His co-workers congratulated him on a job well done. Everything  
  
was back to normal in the Kingdom Hearts world. Nomura went back to his desk and continued  
  
working on the Hume.  
  
"I still can't think of anything. He must look different from the others, but he must be eyecandy  
  
for the fangirls to drool over..."  
  
After a few minutes, he was suddenly hit with an idea.  
  
"He'll have short, brown hair. Layered, but not really messy. Muscular, but a few feminine  
  
features. Very pale, slightly arrogant... Gee, he looks a bit familiar..." (6)  
  
~*~ Owari ~*~  
  
(1) You know, that invisible wall you hit when you go too far out into the ocean?  
  
(2) MMORPG stand for Massive Multiplayer Online RolePlaying Game. *feels smart*   
  
(3) I admit it! I can't write a fanfic without incorporating J-Rock! *bows head in shame* And  
  
it's true. Squall WAS modeled after Gackt Camui. I don't care if anyone denies it! :P  
  
(4) It's a save point, if you couldn't figure it out. ^_~  
  
(5) If you have played FFX, you should know what I'm talking about. -_-  
  
(6) Guess who! *snorts*  
  
This was longer than it should have been. It was slightly rushed too, since I have a really great  
  
fic idea, but I wanted to get this fic done first. I really wanted to write this fic in the  
  
beginning, but I lost interest at the end. *sighs* I shouldn't force myself to write. As  
  
you can probably tell, there will be no sequel to this since I have no more ideas! I suck, I know.  
  
I would still like some sort of feedback, though. Onegai? ;_; 


End file.
